


The Passing Of Youth

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Gen, friends being friends, mourning the ones we've lost, the eliwood/ninian is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Eliwood and Hector sneak out after Uther's funeral, to watch the sunset.





	

Eliwood dismounted his horse, softly landing on the grass below him. He gently brushed through the horse's mane, frowning as his hand went past a scar underneath her eye. The poor creature had served him through many difficult times - he hoped that she enjoyed the peacetime as much as he. She deserved rest. He fished a loaf of horsebread out from his pocket and held it out for her to nibble, laughing as her tongue tickled his hand as she nearly tried to swallow it whole.

"Having a good time over there, Eliwood?" came a booming voice from behind him.

Eliwood turned to see Hector stamping up the hill behind him. He was half surprised to see Hector out of his armor - the time they had spent fighting together was larger in his memory than nearly the rest of their time together combined. But Hector was wearing armor of a different sort - formal wear to shield him from the expectations of others, and a long cloak to swish dramatically to fend away unwanted attention. He still carried his axe, however, for one can take Hector out of the war, but one can never take the war out of Hector.

"Well enough, now that you're here as well, Marquess Ostia," Eliwood replied back, giving his horse the rest of the bread and shaking the crumbs off his hand. 

Hector groaned. "Please spare me, Eliwood. I've had enough of that today for the year." With a thump, he plopped onto the grassy hill. "Thanks for agreeing to come out here. I've really had my fill of other people for the day."

Eliwood sat down by Hector, facing the setting sun. "It's been a long day, indeed. I appreciate the calm myself."

The two sat in silence for a time, enjoying the view.

"It was a lovely eulogy you gave, Hector," Eliwood said, finally breaking the silence.

Eliwood expected Hector to grouse once more about the social responsibilities placed onto him, but was surprised to find Hector solemnly nodding. "Thank you. I was up all last night working on it."

"I'm sure your brother would have appreciated the effort you put into it."

Hector scoffed. "He better! I'm breaking my back here trying to take over as Marquess now." 

Eliwood laughed. "I'm relieved to hear you haven't changed much with your new role."

"Never have, never will."

The two returned to the comfortable silence. Eliwood didn't mind - it had been so long since any of them had had quiet time. Eliwood, despite himself, thought back to the war. To the people who had suffered, lost loved ones, or had passed on themselves. The people who couldn't enjoy this quiet as they could now. A tear slowly escaped his eyes.

"Think of the good we accomplished, Eliwood." Eliwood turned to look at Hector, who continued, "Think of the people we saved. The countries who would have been ruined if we didn't fight. Think of Ninian. We should forever be proud of what we've done." Hector reached over and patted Eliwood on the back.

Eliwood blinked back the tears, wiping them away. "Thanks, Hector. I needed that."

"How is Ninian, anyways? I didn't see her at the funeral."

"She wasn't feeling well for travel, so she's resting at home."

Hector grimaced. "Is she okay? Is it going to be-"

Eliwood shook his head. "Just a cold, nothing to be concerned about yet."

Hector sighed. "That's something."

Silence.

"After this, I'm not sure how much free time I'm going to ever have, Eliwood. Being the Marquess of Ostia... I'm going to be busy every waking hour of every day, and then some. This might be the last free time I ever have."

It was Eliwood's turn to laugh. "Come on, Hector, I know you. You'll find a way."

Hector shook his head. "I'm not so sure this time. I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell you..." Hector took a deep breath. "Our friendship has meant the world to me, Eliwood. Thank you... for everything. I hope you and Ninian have a long and happy life together."

Eliwood smiled. "And you and yours, Hector. But this isn't going to be the end of it, Hector. We still have our whole lives ahead of us."

Hector smiled. "With any luck."

"Come on, don't be like that!" Eliwood replied, laughing. "Let's keep the mood light."

Hector fished around in a pack underneath his cloak, pulling out two goblets and a cask of mead. "You think drinking will help with that?"

"I'll drink to that."


End file.
